GLENIS VENISON
Glenis Venison is possibly the single most powerful being in the Multiverse, although little is known about this cosmic entity. Appearing as a giant cosmic vagina in the skies of the Astral Plane, she creates corporeal extensions of herself known as the EMI$$ARIES. A full list of the EMI$$ARIES can be found in this article, as well as the history and origin of Glenis herself. ORIGIN Glenis Venison is a being of incredible power originating from an area between the Elemental Plane of Air and the Far Realm, as that area circled around through gaps in reality. The creation of Glenis Venison locked the Great Wheel in place, as it had been rotating through different planes at different times. The planes were now locked with the positive planes facing upward, and the negative planes facing downward. As Glenis moved throughout the planes, she realized she would have to anchor herself in a certain place and spawn corporeal entities that she could use as extensions of herself. Unfortunately, the place she anchored herself in was the Rice Fields. This is mainly how most historians believe that the interdimensional explorer Francis of the Filth escaped the Rice Fields (by climbing up the vagina and sending himself into the Far Realm, which he could escape easily with the help of Pink Guy). EMI$$ARY #1 Glenis Venison's first extension was a humanoid being spawned in the interplanar birthing grounds under Landover Baptist Church (Realm 1.00001). She sensed the Christian aura of the realm and decided to follow suit, appearing as the Lamb of God. Joining forces with the beings that resided there (including Pastor Ezekiel, Johnny Joe Hold, Faith_Machine, and Vengeance Puriel) she led herself down the path of a True Christian, just to see what she could become. When she realized that she was meant for something bigger, she joined forces with the $atanist $hepherd himself, Malcolm Freberg. With their combined power, they created a demiplane called the Ormendahl Satanist Cult. Members flocked there like sheep, and soon led an attack on Landover Baptist Church. When Pastor Ezekiel found out about Glenis's betrayal, he destroyed her first corporeal form with the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. EMI$$ARY #2 Bored with religious studies, Glenis Venison soon decided to target San Fransisco (Realm 86) as her next world of choice. She dubbed herself 'Sigloi Olivine' (an obvious anagram of her real name) and confided with the first Buff Bearer she could find, a yugoloth named Warrior Bastian. After trying and failing to take Bastian's Power Buff, she dispersed her 2nd corporeal form and waited for the next opportunity to strike an unsuspecting world. EMI$$ARY #3 After two long weeks of plotting, Glenis came to the conclusion that she had to do what was right for the Multiverse. Before long, she had spawned another form named Ling Gong and attempted to root her own twisted monastic traditions into the world of Zendikar. She told the residents of her true form and a few other little-known facts about her. But a Christian named Jerome was not happy with this. He called upon his friends at Landover Baptist Church, who instantly recognized her for her overbearing power, and launched themselves into a battle with Ling Gong. The battle re-shaped Zendikar and, unfortunately, sent it into the orbit of Animar. Ling Gong retreated back to Glenis, who waited for another opportunity to strike. She has been waiting to this day. POWERS AND ABILITIES * Glenis could create varying corporeal forms and subject them to her will, making them EMI$$ARIES. * Glenis's periods were devastating, flooding the Rice Fields with blood and vaginal tissue every so often. * Glenis is a being from the Far Realm, and is therefore thought to be immortal. * Glenis could alter reality at will, but this ability was limited with her corporeal forms.